1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining the position of a GNSS receiver arranged in a motor vehicle, the intended function of which receiver is impaired in a targeted manner by an interference source in a motor vehicle, by means of a sensor network that comprises one or more sensors for interference source detection at predetermined traffic route points. The invention furthermore relates to a system of this type for determining the position of a GNSS receiver arranged in a motor vehicle, the intended function of which receiver is impaired in a targeted manner by an interference source in a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of Background Information
GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) receivers determine their position from the GNSS signals emitted by a plurality of satellites. GNSS receivers of this type are used in motor vehicles, among other things. In the event of theft, they are used to transmit their current position to the owner, the manufacturer of the vehicle or a service provider in order to make it possible to find/locate the vehicle. Position data determined by a GNSS receiver are also used to obtain information on the roads covered by the motor vehicle. On the basis of this information, a road user charge can then be calculated and billed to the driver or owner of the motor vehicle.
The operation of GNSS receivers can be impaired in a targeted manner by interference sources arranged in the motor vehicle. Interference sources, commonly referred to as “jammers,” prevent the detection and the evaluation/use of GNSS signals emitted by satellites and thus prevent position determination by the GNSS receiver. Further, use of interference sources can also render the above-described theft recovery functionality effectively inoperative. For example, other interference sources, referred to as “spoofers,” simulate a GNSS signal transmitted by a satellite to the GNSS receiver. This “spoofed” signal is then used by the GNSS receiver to determine a position solution that does not correspond to the actual position.